homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112515-Reassurance
03:23 -- aphasicCommerce AC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 15:23 -- 03:23 AC: «Nyarla, are you available?» 03:25 CC: I am 03:25 AC: «Ah, good!» 03:25 CC: How are things going? 03:26 AC: «They are going alright. And for you?» 03:28 CC: The new usual after the beginning of this game 03:28 CC: Which is to say not so well 03:28 CC: Heh, how are you? 03:29 AC: «Say, what have you been up to?» 03:31 CC: Making some mistakes 03:31 CC: Hittings new lows 03:32 CC: But learning, I would hope 03:32 CC: What about you? 03:33 AC: «Our team is takking things slowly.» 03:33 AC: «There was a bit of a meeting between group representatives.» 03:34 AC: «People mentioned that they are kkoncerned about your akktions..» 03:35 CC: Ugh, of course 03:35 AC: «We're trying to kkommunikkate between the team better.» 03:36 CC: That's nice 03:36 CC: I did just speak to Lucy a little bit ago 03:36 AC: «That's good!» 03:37 AC: «Almost seems as if you talkk to her more than me, depsite us being on the same team.» 03:37 AC: «I just wanted to tell you about what was talkked about..» 03:38 AC: «And maybe askkk that you talkk about your plans with the others.» 03:38 CC: Probably not, I've been wanting to talk you in particular for a while 03:38 AC: «I don't want you to die, Nyarla.» 03:38 CC: Thank you, Liskar 03:39 CC: That means a lot to hear 03:40 CC: I don't plan to die 03:40 CC: Heh, again 03:40 AC: «I honestly doubt any one of us wants you to die. Either for personal reasons or simply bekkkause you are an important asset to us in game terms.» 03:40 CC: Sometimes I feel like it's more the latter than the former 03:41 AC: «So please, for our sakkke» 03:45 AC: «Do not do anything stupid.» 03:46 CC: I'm trying not to, honestly 03:46 AC: «That's a good start.» 03:47 CC: So, what wasp talked about? 03:47 CC: Regarding me 03:50 AC: «Not a wholte lot.» 03:51 AC: «Lorrea is kkoncerned about you, as is Serios.» 03:51 CC: Serios, I believe 03:53 CC: Lorrea is one of those who only wants me around because I'm necessary 03:54 CC: Trust me, she'd have tried to kill me already if she could 03:54 AC: «Even so, she told Serios to kkkep his kkkomposure.» 03:55 AC: «As far as I know Serios had.. yelled? At you not to do anything stupid?» 03:57 CC: He probably did, but we've since comb to terms on things since that mess 03:57 CC: For now, at least 03:57 AC: «I was a little late on the draw, wasn't I?» 03:58 AC: «But I am glad to hear that things are somewhat kkleared up.» 03:58 CC: Hehe, a bit. A number of people already came by 03:58 CC: But uhh, yeah 03:58 CC: Things are getting better 03:58 CC: I hope 03:59 AC: «Was there anything you wanted to talkk to me about in particular?» 03:59 CC: I'd just wanted to see how you were 03:59 CC: If anything interesting is happening on...LoSaS? 04:00 CC: Whatever Lucy's planet wasp named 04:00 AC: «LoSaS, yes.» 04:02 AC: «Quiet, really.» 04:02 AC: «Our team is not very good at... Staying together.» 04:03 AC: «It does not really feel likkke a team at all.» 04:03 CC: Maybe hang out for a bit 04:03 CC: Play a game or two together 04:04 AC: «I don't even know where some of them are.» 04:06 CC: It's just Lucy and Varani with you, right? 04:07 CC: It'd do well to keep them in sight 04:07 AC: «Yes, I suppose.» 04:07 CC: Pretty dangerous to be out alone 04:08 AC: «Though Lucy left to deal with her sprite.» 04:08 AC: «I was under the impression Mikke was in our team, but I haven't seen him in a while.» 04:10 CC: He's still on his planet I think 04:10 CC: Probably because of tending to that planet, I guess? 04:10 CC: Plant, I mean 04:11 AC: «I saw him when we were transported to the handmaidens..» 04:12 CC: Weird that he wouldn't comb with 04:16 CC: Well, how is the planet you're on? 04:17 CC: Is it nice? 04:17 CC: Mine wasp before the frog transformation 04:17 AC: «You kkan't kkwite kkkall it a planet.» 04:18 AC: «More, multiple small planets with their own moons.» 04:22 CC: Certainly sounds like an interesting set up 04:22 CC: I'm just in a swamp 04:22 AC: «It's a little kkold.» 04:22 CC: Didn't take any furs with you? 04:23 CC: I'm sure they could keep you warm enough 04:24 AC: «Oh, no, I pakked my warm wardrobe.» 04:26 CC: That's good to hear 04:26 CC: The warm cothes I packed are going to waste with how warm it is 04:34 AC: «If you ever find yourself on LoSaS, they'll have a use.» 04:34 CC: I mite 04:34 CC: It sounds like one of the more aesthetically pleasing ones 04:35 AC: «It's okk.» 04:35 AC: «I thinkk I'll have to leave for now, but we'll talkk again, yes?» 04:35 CC: Let's hope so 04:35 CC: Hopefully soon if possible 04:35 CC: Stay safe, yeah? 04:35 AC: «I'll see you around, Nyarla.» 04:36 CC: Later, Liskar 04:36 AC: «I will, don't worry. You takke kkare too.» 04:36 -- aphasicCommerce AC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:36 -- Category:Liskar Category:Nyarla